


When Asahi Underestimated Yuu

by satans_fashion_designer



Series: One of the many ways Nishinoya Yuu wakes up his hulk of a boyfriend, Azumane Asahi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi doesn't like to get up, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, ROLLING THUNDER, and Noya has like negative chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_fashion_designer/pseuds/satans_fashion_designer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi has class soon and Yuu needs to figure out how to get his boyfriend's sleeping ass in gear</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Asahi Underestimated Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> I think i may do a few of these just because I have way too many sleeping/waking up domestic AsaNoya headcanons that need to be released. Just a heads up XD
> 
> Also, in this Noya and Asahi live together in Tokyo as they both go to school, Asahi is in his third year of his teaching degree while Noya is in his second year of art school as he wants to be a tattoo artist.

“Babe, you gotta get up. C’mon”, Yuu says while shaking his sleeping boyfriends shoulder. It’s only 8:30, but Asahi has class in an hour and needs to get ready. 

“Baaaaaaaaaabe,” Yuu whines, only to be met by a deeper, more annoyed and tired whine from Asahi, before the giant baby tries to bury himself in his bed to hide from his tiny boyfriend.

“Later, I’m a growing boy who needs sleep.”

‘Growing boy’ my ass. Asahi had finally stopped growing as a second year in University at a total of 189cm, while Yuu was still only 159.3cm. Not to mention there was absolutely nothing boy-ish about Azumane Asahi, other than the fact that he was currently hiding in his blankets in hope of getting some more sleep like a child.

After 15 more minutes of shaking, hitting (with a pillow), and jumping on their bed, Yuu stands up. He notices Asahi’s smirk (he thinks this is over, HA) as he starts for the door with a new plan. Not wanting to alert the sleeping giant though, he mumbles “This isn’t over,” before exiting into the hall.

Reaching the other end of their small apartment, Yuu has a clear path into the bedroom and can see the rise and fall of Asahi’s back from here as sleep reclaims him already. Smirking, Yuu gets into position, counts down from three, and charges down the hall screaming his famous battle cry.

“ROOOOOOOLLING THUUUUNDEEEEER!”

Yuu’s very tiny, very determined body plows Asahi right off their bed and into the wall and Asahi lands with a terrified squeaking sound. 

“Yuu!”, Asahi distresses as he sits up pulling the smaller boy onto his lap so they’re facing each other. “What the hell? Are you okay? Oh my God, you scared me! You’re not hurt are you?”

Asahi has to keep Yuu sitting up straight because he’s laughing so hard. Yuu can feel his boyfriends heart racing in his chest as he laughs so hard no noise comes out.

“You’re terrible.” Asahi stands up, leaving a red faced and silent Yuu on the ground, and playfully kicking him in the stomach before heading into the hallway. “I’m taking a shower now. And I expect breakfast for that heart attack, you gremlin.”

Yuu salutes his boyfriends retreating form but other wise doesn’t move.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more stuff like this on my tumblr - volleybirb-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
